


Flicker - Day 02

by Lady_Sakura



Series: October Writing Challenge 2017 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle, Eyes, F/M, Gen, Hope, Mercenaries, October Prompt Challenge, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:45:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Sakura/pseuds/Lady_Sakura
Summary: In the heat of battle, you can tell a lot about a person by what you see in their eyes.





	Flicker - Day 02

**Author's Note:**

> Fragile Promises universe. Tempest & Lunar POVs, respectfully.

Even though she had her own share of enemies to worry about, she catches herself watching him instead.

Many soldiers would turn tail and run when faced with a lycan, man-like wolf creatures towering over eight feet. Lunar’s own fur was black as pitch, his fangs and claws sharper than the best swords a blacksmith could create. She watched him tear through the men, ripping cloth and flesh to shreds.

He was born a beast made for battle, but occasionally he’d stop, and guilt would flicker through his eyes.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was hard for him to ignore.

She moved like a dancer, whipping around and shooting her arrows to take down their opponents. What she lacked in physical strength was offset by masterful agility with her long-range weaponry. She’d infuse some arrows with fire or ice, preferring to allow magic to do the trick rather than create more blood.

She was a princess far from her home, willingly surrounding herself with pain and death. Still, when she’d pause for a moment, hope would flicker through her eyes.


End file.
